puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Solstice (Cerulean)
|petname1=Snowy |pettype2= |petname2=Sheepish York |navy_color=Pink}} Winter Solstice is a large island located in the . There are two known routes from the island: and . There is also an extinct route to . Winter Solstice is home to Sheepish York, a black sheep and Snowy, a white cat. Natural resources These resources can be bid on at the commodities market. Buildings ; Apothecary : Frozen Whiskers (bazaar) : Shades of Winter (upgraded) ; Bank : Solstice Shekels ; Commodities market : Winter Market ; Distillery : Chill Swill (bazaar) : Beer Groggles : : Rum for the Money, Two for the Snow (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Solstice Estates ; Furnisher : Snowflake Designs (bazaar) : Polar Accessories (upgraded) ; House ; Inn : Ye Imperial Pint ; Iron monger : Winter Welderland (bazaar) : : Blades of Honor (upgraded) : Give Me One Good Freezin (upgraded) ; Palace : Winter Palace (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Cold Cutters (bazaar) : Cold Noses and Dry Fleet : (upgraded) ; Tailor : Crewel and Unusual Adornments (bazaar) : Below Zero (upgraded) : Hook and Eye (upgraded) : Winter Wardrobe (upgraded) : Frozen in Lime (upgraded) ; Weavery : Loom with a View (upgraded) : The Loomy Bin (upgraded) ;Dusted buildings : Blizzard Blades (iron monger) : Chicken Noodle Sloop (upgraded shipyard) : The Taming of the Crew (distillery) Although the island has weaveries, it lacks the corresponding bazaar. History Winter Solstice was originally located on the Midnight Ocean. The Winter Solstice monument is located on the right hand side of Blizzard Blades. - 2004-05-08, Midnight Armada won the first blockade of Winter, which was uncontested. After colonizing the island, Midnight Armada founded the Winter Council. The Council was made up of all members of the Midnight Armada royalty as well as one representative for each shoppe on the island. Midnight Armada appointed the first governor, Homullus, who served for a few terms, then the Council began electing the governor from among the members of the Council. - 2004-06-03, Winter was used as the staging ground for the trial of Artemis; the blockade was halted after three rounds. Jobbers for Vilya, who helped Midnight Armada defend the island, received an unheard of sum of about 11,000 PoE per round. This was the last major blockade where Vilya jobbed players to the Dread Ringers crew; jobbers henceforth were jobbed to the Heroes of the Gods or Fools of the Gods crews. - 2004-09-17, Alt flags Buri Armada and Nidiata Dei Buri dropped war chests on Winter, , and . All were easily defended. - 2006-06-10, Midnight Armada successfully defended the island against contenders Notorious Fandango. - 2006-07-22, Midnight Armada encouraged other flags to give the island a new owner, and so they did not defend. Caper's Capers won the island in a 4 round blockade against the only other contender, Klingon Empire. - 2006-09-17, Black Sheep Brigade dropped a war chest onto Winter Solstice. Caper's Capers defended the island in a 3 round non -sinking blockade. - 2007-03-18, The Wrath of Neptune dropped a warchest onto Winter Solstice. Don't Panic dropped a warchest after The Wrath of Neptune did, but before the blockade had started. Don't Panic swept the blockade in three rounds in a non-sinking blockade. - 2007-04-08, Don't Panic awarded control of Winter Solstice to Klingon Empire for winning the first "Royal Rumble" event. - 2007-07-15, Chthonic Horde under Barnabas the Pale defeated Klingon Empire in a five round sinking blockade. - 2007-07-22, Tyr's Own attacked Barnabas the Pale, winning only one round before pulling out after round three. Barnabas won the blockade in the fourth round. - 2007-12-02, Killer Watermelons defeated Barnabas the Pale in a four round sinking blockade. - 2008-03-02, Spirit of the Game defeated Killer Watermelons in a three round non-sinking blockade. - 2008-03-30, Tyr's Own defeated Spirit of the Game in a three round sinking blockade. Spirit of the Game pulled out after round two. - 2010-06-06, Tyr's own scuttled and did not defend the island against Brigand King Barnabas the Pale. The blockade ended in three uncontested rounds. - 2010-08-07, Burning Vengance defeated Barnabas the Pale in a four round sinking blockade to take control of the island. - 2010-08-14, Burning Vengance lost the island to Capsized in a three round non-sinking blockade. - 2011-12-17, Bipolar defeated Capsized in a three round non-sinking blockade to take control of the island. Governors * Homullus, May to August 2004 * Wildrose, August to October 2004 * Jeridus, October to December 2004 * Hogwash, December 2004 to March 2005 * Jamesofur, March to June 2005 * Puffnstuff, June 2005 to July 2006 * Docryno, July 2006 to August 2006 * Rizzalina, August 2006 to November 2006 * Francisgrace, November 2006 to March 2007 * Limpalong, March 2007 to April 2007 * Kahless, April 2007 to June 2007 * Rustypipe, June 2007 to July 2007 * Barnabas the Pale, July 2007 to 2nd December 2007 * Bootymoe, 2nd December 2007 to 23rd January 2008 * Doobie, 23rd January 2008 to ? * Onelove, ? to March 30, 2008 * Silverdagger, March 30, 2008 to August 2009 * Mom, August 2009 to present * Blodybladz, afther the merge of the oceans to present Category:Islands with black sheep